Vieille fille
by Oceanna
Summary: Elle a aimé Lin Shu-gege avec son cœur d'adolescente, pleine de la certitude qu'elle ferait sa vie avec le jeune homme rieur. Elle l'a aimé d'un amour adulte, tempéré par le malheur. Mais cet amour n'est pas suffisant pour expliquer pourquoi Mu Nihuang refuse toute possibilité de mariage depuis douze ans.


_**A/N :** Ceci est un OS écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du Fof, où nous avons une heure pour écrire à partir d'un mot, ici « libre ». J'ai écrit cela mardi soir, en une heure._

.

_**Vieille fille**_

.

Elle a aimé Lin Shu-gege avec son cœur d'adolescente, pleine de la certitude qu'elle ferait sa vie avec le jeune homme rieur. Elle l'a aimé d'un amour adulte, tempéré par le massacre de Chiyan, puis par la mort de son père, la guerre, et l'éducation de son petit frère.

Elle a rangé dans un coin de son cœur ses souvenirs et cachés dans le plus secret des compartiments de son secrétaire les lettres qu'elle a encore de lui. Quand les soirs sont trop longs et que son cœur cherche de la tendresse, elle les ressort encore pour le relire, avec les rares messages de la main de ses parents.

Elle l'aime d'autant plus que personne n'a le droit de prononcer son nom et qu'elle ne peut invoquer sa mémoire sans risquer d'être accusée de trahison – non pour ses sentiments, mais parce qu'ils existent en même temps que son armée. Elle l'aime parce qu'elle n'a jamais pu lui dire entièrement adieu ou s'asseoir avec Prince Jing pour honorer son souvenir. Elle l'aime comme une blessure qui n'aura sans doute jamais la possibilité de cicatriser, et qu'elle préfère entretenir sur ses propres termes plutôt que de laisser s'infecter dans le silence.

.

Elle a aimé Lin Shu-gege passionnément et a eu la certitude qu'elle aurait pu faire sa vie avec lui. Certes, peu peuvent lutter contre le souvenir du jeune homme auréolée de l'éclat de son rire et de son intelligence acerbe, mais elle n'a jamais souhaité que quelqu'un remplace Lin Shu-gege. À choisir, a-t-elle admis à Dong-jie, elle préférerait quelqu'un qui ne lui ressemble pas : elle a assez d'amour en elle pour aimer plusieurs hommes – et qui peut lutter avec la mémoire d'un mort ?

Cet amour qui n'en finit pas n'explique pas qu'elle ait refusé un à un tout les prétendants qui se sont présentés à elle. Mais entre son deuil, l'armée et son frère, il y a une certitude en elle qui n'a cessé de grandir, une interrogation tenace à laquelle Lin Shu-gege échappe seulement parce qu'ils étaient trop jeunes tous les deux pour qu'elle l'ait pensée en ces termes.

Tout ces prétendants seront-ils capables de lui laisser sa liberté ? D'admettre que leur épouse est aussi brillante qu'eux et qu'elle pourra les vaincre dans une arène ? Seront-ils capable de respecter ses humeurs et ses intuitions, de l'écouter quand elle parlera et de ne pas l'enfermer dans ce rôle d'épouse qui lui semble chaque jour plus étroit ? Elle sait que Dong-jie a pris sur elle de leur poser la question, mais même son amie admet que les promesses palissent devant la réalité de plusieurs années de mariage.

La question devient plus urgente quand elle revient à la cour et comprend, brusquement, que l'Empereur a peur d'elle – l'Empereur a peur de tout ceux qui sont essentiels au maintient de son pouvoir. Ses inquiétudes paternelles pour son mariage maintenant que la frontière est un peu plus paisible et que la période de deuil de son père est passée ne sont pas due au regret de son père mais mues par le besoin de la savoir contrôlée. Elle s'incline devant l'Empereur, parle de responsabilité d'éduquer son jeune frère à la tenue de leur famille et refuse de s'intéresser aux tensions politiques de la capitale.

En revenant dans sa province, accompagnée seulement de quelques servantes et de ses gardes, elle a le loisir de réfléchir à sa situation. Quelque chose dans son âme tremble et s'ébroue nerveusement : elle est faite pour des galopades sur la plaine, pour des longues distances. Elle est mue par une impatience qu'elle canalise dans les escarmouches régulières à la frontière, mais si elle devait s'arrêter et laisser le commandement à son frère…

Elle partirait.

Son esprit revient brusquement sur le souvenir de ses conversations avec Lin Shu-gege et cette carte qu'il avait commandée pour elle, où ils avaient annotés ensemble tous les voyages qu'ils prévoyaient de faire pour le restant de leurs vies. Où est cette carte ? L'a-t-elle rangée dans cette affaire, ou a-t-elle été détruite lors de la saisie du manoir des Lin ?

Elle a peur de se marier. Elle ne refuse pas l'idée, parce qu'elle aimerait s'incliner trois fois devant ses ancêtres en compagnie de quelqu'un, et se retirer avec lui à la fin de leur vie dans un manoir à la campagne. Elle craint de mal se marier, et sait, avec l'acuité que donne l'âge qu'il n'y aura que peu d'homme à sa mesure. L'Empereur y voit évidemment une dernière trace de Lin Shu-gege et de l'accusation de rebellion du prince Qi. Mais elle y voit aussi la rigidité qu'elle a acquis à diriger une armée, et l'espace qu'elle a créé autour d'elle-même pour être respectée et écoutée. Elle voit tous les interstices où elle s'est coulée en se détachant de ce qu'on attend d'une bonne épouse, et frissonne à l'idée de se les voir retirer. Elle voit l'espace où elle peut éclater de rire sans le dissimuler derrière sa manche, et sauter de son cheval pour défier un adversaire en duel.

Et la question qui en découle, plus que ce mariage inévitable est : trouvera-t-elle quelqu'un à qui elle pourrait faire assez confiance pour lui accorder de rester elle-même au lieu de l'enfermer dans tout ce qu'une épouse devrait être ?


End file.
